


Second Date

by ageless_aislynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is probably Peter's idea of fluff, just a little something I'd love to have seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to pay Melissa a visit for the first time since their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

Before Peter was within a block of the McCall home, he already knew Scott wasn't there. 

_So much for being Derek's errand boy,_ he thought, none too dismayed. _If he wants to invite his almost-not-quite-maybe-sometimes pack member to a meeting, then he's just going to have to track him down himself. Or buy him a new cell phone battery since his is apparently dead._

Or go straight for a leash. That sounded reasonable enough to him but every time he suggested it, Derek flexed his right hand like he was wistfully recalling the feeling of slashing his throat out.

He wasn't in a hurry to return since Derek would either send him on another errand -- and Peter would do it because it suited his plans to be in oh-so-helpful mode at the moment -- or he'd spend half an hour crabbing at him for not doing more to find Scott. 

Oh-so-helpful mode was really more about **seeming** to be eager to help as opposed to actually **being** very helpful. It was a subtle balance that Peter was particularly good at. Plus, it had the benefit of leaving his nephew looking perpetually constipated, never quite sure if Peter had crossed the line. And it did so amuse him to watch Derek's eyebrows practically carrying out a puppet show all over his face as he tried to work it out.

Speaking of amusement... Scott might not be home, but his lovely mother **was**. Their first date had been sadly conventional and unfruitful in more ways than one but she'd be a momentary distraction before he returned to the land of "No, really, Derek, I do _so_ enjoy housework, could I please sweep the living room again?" 

So he rang the doorbell, his practiced smile already firmly affixed in place.

"Melissa," he drawled smoothly as the door opened. "Looking as beautiful as ever, I see--"

She slapped the last word out of his mouth. His smile became more genuine. 

"Now," he began reasonably. "I understand you're distraught about the... incident with Scott."

"That was for not calling me back," she said, glaring up at him with surprising vitriol.

"Ah, I suppose I deserve that, then. Though, in my defense, I _have_ been dead."

She planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Well, you look pretty lively to me. Did your ability to dial not resurrect with you? Because I-- Wait, what 'incident' with Scott?"

He raised a brow. "Seriously? No one told you? Why does nobody in this town ever think to _talk_ to each other? So many needless problems could get solved with just a few minutes of conversation!"

So he told it to her, all of it, in a calm, rational tone, being sure to emphasize how he'd ultimately set in motion events that had saved many, many lives. And, on a personal level, hadn't she noticed Scott's asthma was gone -- _you're welcome_ \-- and that he was now able to shrug off things like a **gunshot** to the gut as if they were minor inconveniences?

But the more he spoke, the more furious her expression became. 

_Only to be expected,_ he mused. _A mother's love and all that. I'll allow her one more slap. She'll get it out of her system and it's hardly like I'll even feel it, bless her soft little human hands._

" _You're_ the one who turned my son into a _werewolf_? And then you _used me_ to try and get to him?" Her voice grew louder, her dark eyes flashing until, for a few interesting seconds, he thought they might actually defy logic and turn Alpha red.

 _Here it comes,_ he thought, canting his head ever-so slightly to the optimal angle. _A bit more cheek this time, dear, less jawline._

She reached behind the door and grimly pulled out a baseball bat, her mouth set in a determined line. And then she proved she had a mean swing and wicked aim as she chased him off the porch, down the driveway and out into the street. 

"And if you _ever_ threaten me or my son again... I'll tear you a new... You can forget ever... Ooo, you just remember that there's plenty more where _this_ came from!" she finally yelled, shaking the bat at him as he vanished into the night.

It was without question the best second date he'd ever had. He could hardly wait to see what was in store for their third.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally dipping my toe into the fanfic part of the TW fandom, yay! :D Naturally, I had to start with Peter. I'd kinda love to see a scene like this in s3 but I doubt there'll be much in the way of fluffy stuffs (well, Peter would probably consider this fluffy, what can I say? ;) ) so I thought I'd make a spot of my own. ;)


End file.
